As aventuras de Sinbad: A 2ºGeração
by Koyama-chan
Summary: O tempo se passou e agora numa noite tempestuosa Marina dá os gritos de agonia para dar a luz. História com novos e velhos personagens, com antigas promeças de ameaça e dor. O que Sinbad fará para proteger sua nova familia? Leia e descubra.
1. Chapter 1

**As aventuras de Sinbad: A segunda geração**

_Desde da epoca que o filme saio, eu ficava imaginando como seria a continuação, mas como parece que nunca haverá uma continuação, decidi fazer eu mesma uma continuação. Espero que gostem e por favor comentem._

* * *

><p>São poucos aqueles que já ouviram essa história, então me sinto na obrigação de passá-la a você, meu caro leitor.<p>

Tudo começa sobre a lenda de um homem que mesmo ele sendo um pirata ladrão, tinha um coração de nobre. O nome desse homem era Sinbad.

Muitos foram seus confrontos em vida, mas continuava a ser feliz. Vivia no mar como um peixe, e parecia que nunca se cansaria da visão do sol se ponto refletido no mar e a brisa salgada sobre seu rosto. Sua riqueza não se baseava em ouro ou prata, e sim, em virtude e coragem.

Ele havia conquistado muito em suas jornadas, como seus bem mais preciosos: sua mulher, seu barco e sua grande amizade com o rei de Siracusa, Proteu. Marina, sua mulher, também era apaixonada pelo mar e aventuras, e mesmo temendo expor a sua amada ao perigo sabia que não poderia impedi-la.

Mas devo avisar a você meu caro leitor que essa história não é de Sinbad. Eu o enganei não é? Minhas desculpas, mas o nossa protagonista se apresentara agora.

Foi numa noite de tempestade em que tudo aconteceu. Tudo que se ouvia no navio era ordens de Kale para manejarem o navio em segurança e os gritos de Marina prestes a dar a luz.

Apesar de estarem perto de terra Marina já começava o parto. Sinbad não sabia o que fazer em relação a nada, ora pensava em ir até seus homens ajuda-los a chegar mais rápido da terra, ora pensava em correr para seu quarto onde estava Marina e lhe apertar sua mão para aguentar a dor. Mas todas as reações fugiram de Sinbad na hora. Ele deixou Marina no seu quarto e arrastou Dalos, o velho médico do navio para começar o parto.

Parecia que a cada onda que batia, os gritos de Marina ficavam mais altos. Kale chega a Sinbad completamente encharcado.

-Sinbad, não falta muito para chegarmos. Se não fosse por essa tempestade... Mas como ela está?-Perguntou seu amigo.

-Ela...

Mais gritos foram ouvidos e toda a cor que Sinbad tinha no rosto desapareceu.

-Deixa pra lá. Já entendi. -Disse Kale.

E depois de incontáveis e torturantes minutos, Sinbad não conseguia ouvir mais nada. A tempestade havia desaparecido e os gritos de Marina se cessaram. Ele correu para seus aposentos e via Dalos limpando as mãos com um pano manchado de sangue.

Ele corre seu olhar para Marina que estava com o rosto sujo de lágrimas e suor, mas Sinbad nunca a vira dar sorriso mais lindo quanto àquele que dava nesse momento. E nos seus braços estava o bebê enrolado numa trocha.

Sinbad foi até o lado de Marina e olhou bem a sua criança. Seu rosto era bem redondo e inchado, os olhos estavam fechados, e tinha cabelos ralos da mesma cor que a dele. Era o bebê mais lindo que já virá na vida.

-Parabéns Sinbad, ela é um bebê muito saudável. -Disse Dalos sorrindo em ver a amável cena.

-Ela?

-É uma menina. E espero que seja linda como a mãe, mas que tenha a coragem de ambos. -Falou Dalos torcendo os panos. -Como vão chama-la?

Sinbad abriu a janela de seu aposento e viu que o céu já estava limpo com uma grande lua cheia que parecia sorrir para eles. Ele teve a ideia e cochichou no ouvido de Marina.

-É um nome lindo, eu adorei. -Disse ela em aprovação muito contente.

-Então o que vai ser?-Perguntou mais uma vez o velho médico.

-O nome dela será Diana. -Disse Sinbad dando um beijo na cabeça de sua filha.

-Um lindo nome. Mas meu caro capitão, não é o melhor o senhor apresenta-la a tripulação? Os homens esperam ansiosos lá fora.

-É verdade. Marina, posso apresentar nossa filha a tripulação?

-Mas é claro, queria ir com você mas acho que preciso descansar.

-Acha, não, deve descansar Marina. -Censurou o médico. -O parto foi bom, mas você precisa se recuperar até recuperar seu estado perfeito.

Sinbad deixou Marina com Dalos para descansar. E Sinbad se sentia inseguro com a pequena e frágil criaturinha que dormia nos seus grandes braços, parecia ser feita de vidro que com um descuido poderia se quebrar. Mesmo assim, nada lhe poderia tirar sua alegria do momento.

Ele conseguia ouvir as conversas preocupadas de seus homens então ele foi até seu convés e parou bem na frente da tripulação que ficaram rapidamente em silêncio. Sinbad sorrio a todos e mostrou sua pequena filha.

-Essa é minha filha!

A saudação de "vivas" era cheia de felicidades e energia.

Sinbad viu pelo canto do olho os gêmeos Jin e Lee troncarem as moedas em mais uma das suas apostas.

-É menina. Pode passar. -Disse Lee com um sorriso arrogante ao irmão que fazia uma cara emburrada.

-Mas qual é o nome de la principessa?-Perguntou Rato olhando a menina se perguntando como poderia existir uma coisa tão pequena e delicada no mundo.

-É Diana, o nome dela.

Todos do navio pareciam felizes com a recém-chegada e logo após disso pode-se ouviram um grito.

-Capitão já chegamos a Siracusa!-Gritou Rato quando voltou ao seu posto.

-Ótimo. Está na hora de apresentar Diana a Proteu. -Disse Sinbad balançando um pouco sua filha nos seus braços enquanto voltava para o quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Proteu saiu correndo ao ouvir as notícias, pegou seu melhor cavalo e saio correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Um de seus guardas disse que tinha avistado o barco de Sinbad se aproximando ao porto.

-Sinbad, você é um louco. Só você para navegar até aqui com aquela tempestade com a Marina grávida.

E assim ele correu até o porto vendo mesmo o barco de Sinbad no porto, ao chegar mais perto viu seus homens se movendo para lá e para cá para ajeitar o barco, mas alguns deles se acumulavam sobre algo como se fossem enfeitiçados por aquilo.

-Humm, o que será que eles estão admirando tanto ali? -Sussurrou Proteu parando seu cavalo na frente do barco.

-Proteu! Aqui, venha. -Disse Sinbad no meio da multidão. -É bom te ver.

Os homens de Sinbad dão passagem ao Rei de Syracuse enquanto ainda mantinham os olhos fixos no que Sinbad segurava.

-Sinbad, você é realmente louco para pegar essa tempestade até aqui com a Marina grav...

Proteu não terminou a frase vendo a pequenina pessoa nos braços de Sinbad.

-Linda não é? -Perguntou Sinbad e Proteu só pode concordar com a cabeça. –Marina está se recuperando do parto, mas precisa de mais cuidados, então acho que vamos ficar em Syracuse por algum tempo.

-Promete não roubar ninguém?-Perguntou Proteu encantado com o bebê.

-Tudo bem, mas não prometo por meus homens.

Nesse minuto todos do navio riam, riam tanto que somente depois notaram a linda carruagem com o símbolo real postada ao lado do navio.

-Vamos para o palácio, os médicos cuidaram de Marina e do bebê.

-O nome de minha filha é Diana.

-É um lindo nome. -Disse Proteu. -Vamos logo, quero apresenta-lo a Aslan.

-E quem seria esse?-Sinbad perguntou.

-Meu filho. Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos.

Isso mesmo, Diana é nossa personagem principal e Proteu já tem o seu herdeiro ao trono. Fascinante, não?

Mas agora, iremos para longe de Sinbad e Proteu para um lugar onde poucos podem sair vivos. Um lugar pelo qual até mesmo Sinbad já passou e quase não saiu.

O Tártaro, a terra do caos. Onde Éris, a deusa do caos vive com seus monstros de estimação. Ao mesmo momento em que Sinbad e os outros iam para o castelo, Éris olhava com desprezo a cena.

-Maldição. Quer dizer que a pirralha do Sinbad finalmente nasceu? Humm... Se bem que seria ótimo, assim a minha vingança contra eles será muito mais dolorosa. Vocês não acham meus bichinhos?

Todos os milhares de monstros ali presentes rugiram e grunhiram em harmonia.

-Sabia que sim. -Disse ela dando uma ruidosa risada. -No entanto, acho que teremos que esperar. Até lá vamos observá-los.


End file.
